Staring at her
by AmzyD
Summary: James thought she would never give him the time of day. But when he looks at her, her blush, her beautiful blush, spreads across her face like wildfire, the hue paralleled only by her dark beautiful hair. She is looking down, wringing her fingers nervously.


**A/N: Yet another one shot :) do tell me how I did **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR**

You look at her and your heart clenches painfully in your chest. She is sitting down the table from you, her face lit up in her amusement.

You sigh against your own will. She is so beautiful, so painfully beautiful, and she will never give you the time of day.

Sure things have gotten better this year, she no longer has venom in her eyes whenever she looks at you, and she even uses your first name! But you can't help wanting more.

You stare at her again, long red hair cascading down her shoulders, and those eyes, those beautiful green eyes are shining as she exchanges jokes with her friends.

It's not fair. You want to be the one to make her smile like that. You want to be the one to light up her eyes with excitement.

There wasn't even argument these days. In previous years, you would content yourself with argument. You would chase her out just to get a rise out of her. And get a rise you did.

You would exchange angry banter, and her voice would rise higher and higher.

But there was something else there. A spark. A spark that was only ignited when she was staring at you with what seemed ferocious hate.

You stare at her now. She is happy, content and carefree.

She must never find out you love her. Or else you'd risk losing her forever.

It is a cold November day and you are sitting in the warm closure of the library, trying desperately to get this damn essay done. Potions were never your forte, and this annoyed you.

You are both pleased and relieved when Lily Evans makes her way over to your table asking if she can sit down.

You say yes of course, because you would not deny Lily Evans of anything.

Is it just you or does she get more beautiful every day? After you made that promise to yourself not to let her know of the feelings that you are so effortlessly harbouring away, you have been very careful not to be caught staring.

But you slip up this once.

"James?" she asks you, amusement in her voice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," you say, pointing at your essay.

"Oh am I disturbing you?" she asks, a delicate look of trouble on her face, "I'll just leave you to get on with it then.

"No!" you exclaim a little too hastily, shoving your essay in your bag, "I just finished actually," you lie.

She gives you a dazzling smile and you struggle not to just melt in front of her there and then. Snap out of it James, you are a man not some quivering third year Hufflepuff girl! But for some reason, she reduces you to one.

"So what brings you here Lils?" you ask, throwing her what you hope is a shining smile rather than a grimace.

"You," she says giggling. Oh her giggle. It's worse than the smile, it makes you feel giddy, it makes you...

No. You must keep a cool head.

"And what is it about me that brings you here hmm?" you ask her calmly.

"Well, I was just watching you from my little corner over there and thought you may need a little help. With that essay...the one you FINISHED," she says with a knowing look.

You give a little laugh but you're afraid it sounds a little too high pitch to be genuine.

"How adorable Lily, worrying about my standard of work, I assure you it's all up to scratch," you tell her with a wink.

She laughs once more and raises her eyebrows and then, for some reason, you lapse into awkward silence.

The thing is, Lily Evans never voluntarily comes to have a chat with you. She would only consult you about head duties and such. Of course, she was perfectly civil to you when she needed to speak to you. In real life, Lily Evans was ever so polite to you; concise and to the point.

But the Lily Evans of your dreams was not. In made up scenarios you fell asleep thinking of, Lily treated you like she treated her very close companions. She laughed with you; she sat with you for hours on end. The Lily Evans of your daydreams executed the same fire in your previous banters in the way she sauntered over to you, the way she whispered your name in your ear. Sparks.

Damnit. You could not think of this now, or all your hard work would be blown with the appearance of a special friend down below the belt.

"Umm, James," she begins tentatively, "are you daydreaming?"

That snaps you out of it. You look at her fearfully for one second, as if she could have read your mind. But she couldn't. She sat there opposite you, the warm room allowing strands of stray hair to stick to her face. Her eyes shone brightly, and this time it really was for you.

"Oh, sorry, I really am tired, what with working so hard to be my amazing self," you joked then inwardly kicked yourself for sounding so arrogant.

But thankfully she caught on to the joke.

"Oh yes, very amazing.'

"So amazing I scare myself."

"Your ability to be amazing shocks even me."

"It's unparalleled."

"It inspires me."

"You should take notes, Lily."

"I really like you, James."

What? You freeze still, your eyes growing wider than they have ever been, your heart hammering in desperation and hope in your chest.

She had to be joking, she just had to be. She must have cottoned on to your affections, the ones you tried too hard to hide from her, and now she was fooling around with you.

But when you look at her, really look at her, you realise with a thud in your chest that she is being genuine. Her blush, her beautiful blush, spreads across her face like wildfire, the hue paralleled only by her dark beautiful hair. She is looking down, wringing her fingers nervously.

You realise moments have passed and you have not said anything and when you do finally speak, your voice is gruff and full of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" you ask her, incredulous.

Her head snaps up at this and she blushes, if possible, even harder.

"I know it's come as a shock," she began, "and I know you don't like me anymore! Not like that anyway but I just knew I would regret it if I never told you," she finishes softly, almost whimpering.

It is so absurd you almost want to burst out laughing.

"I don't like you anymore? Lily, pray tell, where exactly you get your information from?"

She looks at you in confusion.

"So you do? But..." she pauses here, a thoughtful look on her otherwise impassive face, "you stopped asking me out ages ago!"

You stare at her in pure amazement. Was this girl being serious?

"Lily," you tell her, looking straight into her eyes, "I never stopped loving you."

She gasps a little and her mouth is slightly agape, "but why didn't you do anything when you realised I like you?"

"Lily," you say simply, laughing shortly, "This is the first I've heard of it,"

She laughs nervously back and tucks her hair behind her ear. And there it is, that smile, those eyes, filled with something you've only seen in the Lily of your daydreams.

She surprises you further by scooting over to be closer to you and takes your hand in hers, resting them in her lap.

Your breath catches all over again, your stomach, heart, entire being clenching up tight. This is what Lily Evans transformed you to.

It got worse moments later when a devilish gleam appeared in her eye and she brought her lips up to yours and placed a delicate little kiss on your lips.

You stare at her in amazement once again. This girl never fails to turn you into a 13 year old puddle of sorts.

She giggles at your reaction then slowly brings her mouth to your ear, whispering, in the same tone she uses in your distant dreams.

"Let's get out of here, James."

And you almost wet yourself in anticipation as she pulls you up and leads the way out of the library.

Lily Evans. The things you'd do for Lily Evans.

**A/N: Review me on your way out! x**


End file.
